legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jet Black
Jet Black (ジェット・ブラック Jetto Burakku?) was an officer of the ISSP and later bounty hunter. He partnered with Fad until losing his arm in the mid-2060s. He then captained the Bebop and led a bounty-hunting crew including Spike Spiegel, Faye Valentine and Edward. He was born in Ganymede, and he was nicknamed the Black Dog as a cop since once he finds his prey, he bites it and can never let it go. He retired before he became a bounty hunter on account of the corruption in the ISSP. He also lost his right arm on duty and replaced it with a mechanical one. Nevertheless, he's considered to be the father figure for the entire group. He also has the nickname, Running Rock, from Laughing Bull to which he really hates. Recessional of the Red Dragons Jet appeared piloting the Bebop, which was heading to Earth to drop off Trudy and Faye. Trudy announced to them on Spike's apparent death, until she received a vision of his disturbing resurrection. After she made a call to a Pokémon Trainer named Mary, she was persuaded to tell Jet and Faye her findings. The latter believed her while the former didn't since he felt that dreams were random figments from the mind; however, Faye Valentine wanted to go with Trudy to prove him wrong. They were right of Spike being alive, but he was just ax-crazy after he was inserted with Vicious' volatile blood resulting in his abnormal, aggressive behavior. Jet was seen again near the wrecked building from the Red Dragons. He took Trudy and Faye into Doc's private office to recover from the brutal fight with Spike. Trudy took the longest time since she was severely knocked out while Faye was spared. During that time, Jet looked through Trudy's tablet and went through the intel involving her friends on Earth. Since Spike announced to Faye the Red Dragons' uprising will start within three days, he did some research on some Pokémon Trainers and the Reploids, X and Zero. He decided to head to Earth and gather Trudy's allies for the war, and the hunters visited Laughing Bull. "Running Rock", as he was hated being called, discussed with the shaman who revealed Trudy's destiny, to give hope to the universe as it'll be destroyed by a red giant evolving into a supernova in his vision. Spike's fate was on the line as to whether or not he should stay loyal to his new master permanently and remain as a psychopath. Jet made the analogy and reluctantly accepted Trudy as the "Wandering Star" as well as Laughing Bull's advice. He soon met Spike again as they were leaving Mars. Under their penalty on not staying out of his sights, he brutally shot Jet's ship down using his Swordfish II. Luckily, the crew was saved by the Shuttle piloted by X and Zero. The Blue Bomber volunteered to evacuate the doomed spacecraft while the former Maverick kept Spike busy; he was proven to be a formidable opponent, for an Earthling, anyway. With a shot from the Zipcraft's plasma beam, the Bebop was obliterated though X managed to save the group. Jet boarded his Hammerhead along with most of his belongings and X. Spike spared their lives for the moment, and was quite impressed with Zero's dogfighting skills. He retreated after he sustained some damage. During the exile on Earth, Jet and the other heroes met a Pokémon Trainer named Mary in the Kanto airport. She then led them to her hometown, Pallet Town, and he met her team, and later her younger cousins plus their own squads. Jet, Trudy, and Faye eventually arrived in Abel City and finally met X and Zero; he was quite impressed with their advanced technology, even the Reploids. He also reunited with Radical Edward, Ein, Macintosh, and Mr. Appledelhi. And then came the interstellar trucker, Victoria, along with her cat, Zeros, recruited in the war effort as logistics. Even though Jet seems hardheaded, he seemed to have a soft spot for most of the troops, mostly for X and Zero. On the eve of the war, Jet in his Hammerhead headed back to Mars along with his small army; however, he wanted to stay at their base, Annie's shop, on account because of his disabilities he feels he'd be a liability. So he decided to command the troops indirectly as the guys march onto Valles Marineris. Unfortunately, Ein picked up a scent from an intruder, and Jet followed him. Spike found Jet wandering in the Martian graveyard; the same one he went to while searching for Julia. Jet confronted him, and apparently Spike was the shadowy figure that followed him, leaping from rooftop to rooftop as the special forces used Annie's devastated outlet. It was one on one, until Trudy intervened. She was desperate in restoring Spike's deeper memories and used the small music box that played a familiar tune. It actually was from her dreams, and the melody calmed him down as he reminisced Julia while it was playing her song. But all hope was lost when a sniper shot her! Jet rushed to Trudy's side and examined her, fortunately she just fainted, yet they were still open targets. The assassin kept persuading Spike to finish her and Jet using his Jericho, though he accidentally locked the pistol. As soon as the sniper made his move, Spike fought him until they were both shot. The assassin was dead, but Spike received a bullet that was supposed to symbolize a death sleep; Jet came to his side and found out about it. Trudy was saved as the bullet ricocheted off of Laughing Bull's star necklace. In his last ounce of strength, Spike implored him to end the war and win over the syndicate. He also apologized for not being there as he wished him luck. Jet promised that when he wakes up, the nightmare will be over. Jet took Spike into the destroyed store with Edward, Ein, Macintosh, and Mr. Appledelhi, while the rest of the group got involved in the war. Through another one of her visions, Trudy noticed that the syndicate had relocated near the summit at Olympus Mons. The special forces infiltrated the base, and Zero and Zoroark managed to rescue Julia before she's to be cremated. Meanwhile, the store was raided by the crime organization's leader, Master Kim Yokushimo. Jet fought him off until he himself was wounded, then Mr. Appledelhi shot the imperial in the head while Jet was wounded. When the war ended in the Dragons' defeat, the dying trucker, Victoria, offered to give blood to the fallen Julia. Zero did just that, and then Jet met Spike's dream girl for the first time who offered to give a portion of hers to Spike. The procedure was successful despite the sacrifices made by Vicky, Zekrom, and Reshiram. The special forces left for Earth with Jet, Trudy, and Faye watching. Though Zero decided to stay at Mars and start anew without the terrors from Earth and Sigma. Since then, Zero and Jet became fast friends and remained close comrades to this day. Six weeks later, Annie's outlet was transformed, as was the syndicate's base. The building in Tharsis was being operated by the new bounty hunters led by Jet, with Zero as his assistant. They also provided enough of their earnings to refund Big Shots! for new bounty missions thanks to the donations from the cash earned during the war effort. The future looks brighter than before as Jet didn't have to retire again but as a bounty hunter and settle in Ganymede. Despite the Bebop as his home and his life being demolished into space dust, this was a very welcoming opportunity for him. Category:Gun Users Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Other Officers Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Mentors Category:Humans Category:Characters from the Cowboy Bebop universe Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters in Recessional of the Red Dragons Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious